headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Steve Jinks
| aliases = | continuity = Warehouse 13 | image = | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Warehouse 13, South Dakota; formerly Jersey City, New Jersey | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = Warehouse 13: The New Guy | actor = Aaron Ashmore }} Steve Jinks is a supporting character featured on the science fiction television series Warehouse 13. Played by actor Aaron Ashmore, he was introduced in the premiere episode of season 3, "The New Guy". Biography Steve Jinks was an agent for the Bureau of Alcohol, Tobacco, Firearms and Explosives and was based out of Jersey City, New Jersey. A naturally intuitive person, Steve was a human lie detector and could read body language and know instantly when an individual was being deceptive. This gift proved to be of great value and aided him on many of his ATF-related cases. In 2011, Jinks responded to an emergency taking place at a Rock 'n Roll museum wherein strong electrical discharges were being generated from one of the wings. Entering the building, he found two shady-looking individuals who appeared to be stealing a guitar once owned by legendary rocker Jimi Hendrix. These individuals turned out to be Artie Nielsen and Claudia Donovan - agents of the top-secret Warehouse 13 project. He questioned them about their presence, but knew that their cover story was false. Exasperated, Artie relented and told Steve the truth about why they were there - that they needed to replace the tremelo on the guitar or else the energy it was discharging could destroy the building. Though the story was fantastic, Steve knew that Artie was telling the truth and allowed Claudia and he entrance to the room so they could secure the artifact. Shortly thereafter, Mrs. Irene Frederic recruited Steve into the Warehouse 13 project and partnered him up with Pete Lattimer. Pete was still remorseful over the loss of his previous partner, Myka Bering, who quit the project after Helena Wells attempted to destroy the world with the Minoan trident of Poseidon. (Warehouse 13: Reset) He had little interest in Steve and disliked the notion of having to work with him. Steve's first case for Warehouse 13 involved the lost cursed folio of William Shakespeare. Pages from the folio began mysteriously turning up in the homes of random people. Touching the pages brought about instant death and they died in the manner of a character from Shakespeare's plays (Cleopatra, Julius Caesar, Hamlet, etc.) Steve and Pete traveled to Colorado City to enlist Myka Bering's aide in tracking down the pages and putting a stop to the deaths. Steve came into contact with one of the folio pages himself and nearly died, but Myka discovered the means of halting the curse and saved Steve's life. (Warehouse 13: The New Guy) Following this mission, Steve and Pete began to warm up to one another, but Steve still had difficulty identifying Pete's various personaity quirks. In particular, he could never tell when Pete was being serious or when he was attempting to make a joke. Notes & Trivia * The character of was created by director Stephen Surjik and writer Jack Kenny. * Is a Buddhist * Revealed to be homosexual in "Trials". See also External Links * * Steve Jinks at the Warehouse 13 Wiki References ---- Category:Supporting characters Category:Aaron Ashmore